vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vice
|-|KoF Xlll= |-|KoF XIV= Summary Vice is a character who debuted as a member of the Iori Team in The King of Fighters '96. Both she and Mature are descendants of Orochi with her being the "cruel" one of the duo. Both women were still being developed during location testing and were likely finished near the end of the game's production schedule. She is a violent person, taking great pleasure in killing others and seemingly immune to their pain. For instance, her grudge against Saisyu began due to his stubbornness to submit to her during his brainwashing. Additionally, it should be noted that she and Mature are not precisely friends, but instead, help each other in order to free the power of Orochi. Despite her brash nature and murder at Iori's hands, she and Mature, quite unexpectedly considering their natures, seem genuinely concerned for his well being and respect his wishes. They were also quite astonishingly concerned more about his well being rather than freeing and helping Orochi when he received his sacred treasure back in KOF XIII. It is hinted their dislike of Goenitz meant they are uninterested in the affairs of the Hakkeshu and in connection, the Orochi as well. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Vice Origin: '''King of Fighters '''Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Martial Artist, Orochi Clan, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Stat Amping, Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Should be equal to Mature in power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Took hits from characters on her level) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Snake Arms. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Very aggressive and overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slashing Hands:' Her hands can slash and pierce as if they were knives (As seen in KOF'96). *'Multiple Attacks:' Vice can kick several times at high speed. *'Cutting Attacks:' Vice can make her kicks be enveloped in a cutting aura. She combines this and the Multiple Attacks power. *'Snake Arms:' Vice can stretch her arms in front of her within a long range and with high speed. *'Negative Energy:' Vice can slam a foe out of pure hatred, producing a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside, this attribute sometimes manifests itself in a burst of deep crimson as well. *'Hooked Nails:' Vice has purple, hooked, acrylic nails, most likely used to grab her opponent. *'Ignore Weight:' Vice can grab and slam anyone bigger than her like Goro Daimon, Wolfgang Krauser, Maxima, Mr. Big, Chang Koehan, Raiden, Xanadu, or King of Dinosaurs. *'Hakkeshu: Darkness:' The powers of darkness grant her superhuman strength. *'Brainwashing Techniques:' She's able to manipulate people's mind. She successfully brainwashed Saisyu Kusanagi, but she seems to have a hard time during the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Ghosts Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Tier 7